A girl and two geniuses
by TheTravelBug
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Rose offers Sherlock her help in getting away by travelling with her and the Doctor. Very short one-shot!


_**A/N:** I was making a cover for AppleNatasa's FB and had this story in my head while doing so. It's a really short story post Reichenbach for Sherlock. I don't quite know where it is for Rose and the Doctor, probably post Journey's End though where Rose stays with the Time Lord Doctor in his universe and doesn't go back to Pete's universe with TenToo. I really am not very good at getting Sherlock right but I just wanted to write the story in my head down for Tash ;D_

* * *

He was pretty calm. At least considering that he'd just jumped off a building. Everything went according to plan. John thought he was dead, everyone else would most certainly think that too. And now there wasn't much to do for him. He needed to disappear for a while and as luck would have it he had met a young girl a couple of days ago, a girl who obviously knew him and who could help him with disappearing.  
Rose. Rose Tyler. That was her name. The name he would never be able to forget. She was a lot younger than him but he remembered her. She was a kid when they'd first met and her personality had gotten to him immediately. It wasn't something that happened to him. People usually annoyed him, all of them, all the time. Not her. She'd made him smile from the start.  
He'd run into her a couple of times again when she was older and even as a teenager she'd always had time to drink a cup of tea with him. She wasn't the cleverest of girls, or people for that matter but he had soon found out that she had a gift for saying the right thing at the right time no matter the situation. She touched people so easily just with words or her smile it still amazed him. When she'd disappeared he had secretly worked on her case and soon discovered the mystery of the blue police box and the man called the Doctor. He couldn't find any more information on that man though and when Rose returned he forgot about it. Well, not forgot but put in on hold for another time, when he was bored maybe.  
And then he saw her again. She'd smiled at him and when he asked her about the Doctor she promptly started talking. She told him about travelling through time and space - he obviously didn't believe her…time travel wasn't possible - and her life with the Doctor and how amazing he was and how he helped so many people and, and, and. And then she'd looked at him and like always, she knew that there was something wrong with him and that he needed help. He'd denied it of course  
"Sherlock, just because you've got an IQ so hight it can't be measured anymore and just because you see all the things others don't doesn't mean I can't feel that there's something wrong. Come on, you can tell me."  
He'd nodded, slowly. Then he'd started telling her about Moriarty, his plan of defeating Moriarty and of having to find a place to hide for a while.  
"Come with us. I mean, with the Doctor and me. You two would get on very well. I think…"  
He had needed a couple of hours of persuasion until he finally agreed. He still didn't believe that timetravel was possible but he did like adventures after all. He needed excitement in his life and if Rose was telling the truth - and he couldn't see any sign that indicated she was lying - it might be a good idea.

So that's where he was now. At their said rendevouz point where she would be waiting for him. John would laugh if he knew where he was going. He'd laugh and say "The man who doesn't know that the earth revolves around the sun goes off travelling through the universe…right, of course…"  
He still wasn't sure if the idea was good. Rose and the Doctor were more than just friends. Or companions. Or whatever. He'd deduced that in less than 10 seconds from the way her voice changed slightly when she talked about him.  
But it was too late to turn around now because he could see them in the distance and he began walking towards them. Rose looked very serious. More than she had a few days ago. Like she'd seen a lot during that time, things that shaped her to a stronger and more reserved person.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take him with us?" he asked her as the stranger was walking towards them.  
"Yes. I've known him for so long and he needs our help. I've told you before, Doctor…"  
"Riiight…" he said, taking hiss glasses off, still looking at the man. He looked calm, clever and…like he could use some help. Rose was right, of course. She always was.  
"Well…if you're absolutely sure I won't object."  
Rose quickly smiled at him.  
"You two will get along just fine, Doctor," she replied, cheekely grinning at him.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, you both think you're geniuses, that's all."  
"Rose Tyler, you know very well that I in fact _**am **_a genius!" he exclaimed indignantly but only earned a slap on the chest and a laugh from Rose before she put on a straight face again and waited for Sherlock to finally get to them.  
Sherlock paused a couple of meters away, looking at them, reading their body language, seizing the police box, looking at the Doctor and then Rose again.  
He knew the blue box was apparently bigger on the inside but he couldn't believe it so he raised an eyebrow and it earned him a smile from Rose.  
"Are you ready, Sherlock?" she asked, an excited twinkle in her eyes.  
"I guess so…" he replied, something he never said. Never. Why would he guess when he knew. But this was a guess and with this he stepped towards them, watched the Doctor open the door to the police box, holding it open for him.


End file.
